Tie Your Shoes
by CocoaFlower21
Summary: Kim has a date with Josh Mankey but is worrying about things going wrong. So KC and Ron decides to be honest with her about how she's acting but in a lighthearted humor way.


**A/N: Okay, so I've been working on a KC Undercover/Kim Possible idea fanfic for a while now and I haven't gotten any ideas for it, so I decided to leave it on hold for a while.**

 **But I came up with an idea based on a KC Undercover/Kim Possible fan art comic I saw a while back and I decided to make a fanfic based off of it cuz it was so funny lol**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this one shot ^_^**

"I'm telling you, KC," said Kim, walking through the school halls with her. "I don't know if this date with Josh Mankey will go well!"

"Oh KP, Don't be like th-"

"I mean, what if something goes wrong? What if I choose the wrong outfit or hairstyle?!" She went on, then gasped. "What if Drakken and Shego come at the wrong place at the wrong time and try to ruin our date?!"

KC chuckled, "Kim, you're being-"

"Wait! what if I forget to bring breath mints?! My breath will smell like I've been totally eating out of a garbage can or something!"

Ever since Josh Mankey, Kim's crush, asked her out on a date after working on a project together, Kim has been anxious about how it's going to go. Worrying about every little thing that she think might happen if it didn't go perfect. KC tried to tell her to be optimistic about it and not to worry too much but to Kim, that wasn't the case with the Josh Mankey situation.

"Hey! KC, KP!" Ron shouted from behind them, catching up to them. "What's happenin' mamas?!" He called, giving KC a high five. He proceeded to give one to his best friend, Kim but she was too busy worrying about her date tonight with Josh.

"Hey, KP? I need a high five from you here"

"Oh, Hi Ron." She said to him before going to back to worrying about the date again, "I have to make sure I have deodorant on. Which one should I use? Rose petals or Cinnamon?" She asked herself.

"Umm? Hi to you too? Hey KC, What's up with Kim and why is she talking to herself about deodorant? Don't tell me she forgot to put some on this morning and stunk up the whole gym or something" He face palmed. "I mean, I can understand why she would forget because apparently, she overslept and-"

"Oh no, no, no! Ronnie, it's not that! that didn't happen at all!" She confirmed to him. "And thank god, it didn't" she commented under her breath.

"Then what's up with her then?" He questioned.

KC sighed, "Josh Mankey asked her out on a date tonight and now she's freaking out like crazy and worried about everything little thing she thinks might happen"

"Like?"

"Oh you know, Drakken ruining it, her odor smelling like hot dragon breath, putting on the wrong kind of outfit, you know? That kind of stuff like that"

"Oh," He frowned and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "All of that over that pretty boy, Josh? Why am I not surprised? I don't see what's so great about him anyway"

KC raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Yeah, why? You got beef with him or something?"

"Psh! No! I just don't like the guy, that's all!" He got defensive.

KC shrugged, "Whatever helps you sleep at night"

"Guys!" Kim called to them, breaking their conversation. "I am talking to you and you're over here chatting about whatever while I'm over here probably losing my mind! What kind of friends are you anyway?"

"Umm?" KC and Ron both said, not knowing what to say.

"KP?" Ron spoke, "Don't you think you're being over the top about this-"

"KC! Come to my house after school and make sure my hair is perfect for tonight! And Ron, make sure tell me what outfit I should wear for tonight and please be honest!"

"Oh! Kim!" KC spoke.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Tie your shoes," She told her.

"Oh, thanks, KC" She looked down at her shoes and proceeded to "tie them" but then she realized that she didn't wear laced shoes, "Hey wait!"

KC and Ron burst out with laughter, Kim raised an eyebrow at them.

"Because you trippin'!" They both shouted jokingly, earning the attention of some students in the halls but they didn't care.

"Woo! That's classic!" KC tried to catch her breath, touching Ron's shoulder and Ron doing the same to KC.

"Yeah, totally!" He wiped a tear from his eye from laughter. "Get it KP? Tie your shoes because you'll trip?"

"Yeah, and you trippin' as in overreacting over a date? a freaking date?" She teased.

Kim rolled her eyes at them, "Oh ha, ha! Very funny you two" While they were still trying to catch their breath, She noticed looked down at their shoes, going to say something to them about it but she smirked instead, crossing her arms.

She sighed, pretending to give up, "Okay, you got me, I will admit that is pretty funny and Oh! Hey, I heard there's a bake sale going on at the gym and I think you should hurry up before all the baked goods are gone!"

Their eyes got wider in excitement, "BAKE SALE?!" They both exclaimed.

"KP! Why didn't you say anything to me about it! I was just thinking about cupcakes earlier!" Ron told her.

"Oh, I'm done for some sweets and I am NOT GONNA miss it!" said KC.

They began to run to the gym but it didn't take long before they stepped on their loose shoes strings and fell flat on their face to the ground.

"Oof! Ow!" They both blurted out.

They heard laughter from Kim and looked up, glaring at her. She kneeled down to them and gave them a sarcastic smirk.

"Oops! Look who's _trippin'_ now? Oh, the sweet, sweet irony!"


End file.
